The Lost Prince
by EternalHunter96
Summary: Betrayed by his family and friends, Percy Jackson runs away from camp. While running away he is confronted by a mysterious woman who gives him a new purpose and life. What happens though when old grudges arise though, alongside a new problem? R
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter to my new story The Lost Prince. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Have you ever been betrayed? Had everyone you ever knew turn their backs on you? Been mislead and betrayed by the one who you loved. Well thats what happened to me 500 years ago.

**Flashback**

_Gaea is dead. Finally we can have some peace, I thought. _

_As I looked around the battlefield I saw all the demigod's, both Roman and Greek, that had lost their lives to end Gaea's scheme. The gods were helping their children move the body's of the deceased to a small clearing. _

_Now that everything had calmed down, I realized just how horrible the fighting had been. Whenever you breathed in all you got was the taste of blood and sulfur in your mouth and lungs. Everywhere you looked you either saw blood or gold dust. Weapons of the fallen everywhere._

_"PERCY!" Someone screamed. I immediately was ready to fight, but when I spun around there was no need. It was just my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth. I swear there is nothing that can take away from her looks. Even after a battle her golden princess curls still had their shine in the sunlight. Her body was covered in a few scrapes but that just showed off her athletic body even more._

_She ran up to me."The gods want us all over by them." Annabeth said. _

_I kissed her. She returned it but not with as much passion as usual. I dismissed it as having just been in the fight of our lives. "Then lets get going." _

_When we arrived the god's teleported everyone to Camp-Halfblood. Zeus gave his usual speech about the bravery of the gods and the demigods. He then called forth the 7 of the prophecy. _

_"Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez. We gods wish to offer you full immortality. Do you accept?"_

_My 6 best friends were stunned by the offer. I expected Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo to accept it instantly, which they did. What broke my heart though was when Annabeth accepted as well. When she accepted my heart felt as if it had been thrown into the River Styx and then stabbed repeatedly. _

_The gods began chanting in Ancient Greek and soon enough the 6 were encased in a golden light. When it cleared they were in their god forms instead of their human forms. Soon they shrunk down to human size and were immediately congratulated by their friends._

_I heard Thalia say though, "Why doesn't Percy get immortality as well? He deserves it more than anyone of us here." _

_"Well thats easy to answer." Zeus replied. "He is too powerful and if he was made immortal he could overthrow us." _

_"Seriously thats your reason! First he fights Kronos and defeats him for you. Then he goes on a suicide mission to first close the Doors of Death, then fixes the relationship with the Romans, and finally kills Gaea by HIMSELF! Yet you still have reason to believe that he will betray you." Nico screamed._

_"Fine, then I will give you another reason. We have a new favorite camper and his name is Jake Mirando, a son of Ares. He killed the titan Rhea all by himself. Actually lets make him immortal instead." Zeus said. _

_No objections were given and I lost it. I decided to go home and get away from everything for a while. I whistled and soon Blackjack came flying in._

_"You called boss?" Blackjack said._

_"Yea... can you take me to my mom's apartment?" I asked._

_"Sure thing buddy! Hop on." _

_I hopped into Blackjack's saddle and we took off towards Manhattan. I still couldn't believe that none of my friends stood up for me except for Thalia and Nico._

_-_Time Lapse-

_We arrived at my mom's apartment 2 hours later. Blackjack landed on the roof and I took the fire escape down. When I arrived at my window I opened it and stepped in. The moment my feet touched the ground, I knew something was wrong. Whenever I came before I would always hear my mom talking to Paul about writing or I would come home to find my mom making cookies. This time I heard nothing as I entered the apartment._

_Out of instinct I reached down and pulled Riptide out of my jeans pocket. I clicked my trusty pen and it expanded into a 3-ft long celestial bronze sword. I crept towards my door, making as little noise as possible. After spending a week in Tartarus you learn how to sneak around without being noticed._

_I reached the door and listened to see if there were any suspicious sounds. All I heard was the soft pit-pat of liquid hitting the ground. As I opened the door I stepped through and made my way to the family room. When I got there, my knees gave out and I lost it. Paul was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He had a bronze dagger lying next to him and was surrounded by a few piles of gold dust. What broke my heart though was my mom. She was laying across the counter with her blood dripping off the edge. I walked over to see she had her throat slit. To top it off though, I realized that she had been pregnant. Her stomach was cut open and bleeding out. As I looked at the gruesome sight I began to cry uncontrollably. After a while I was able to calm myself enough to go back climb the fire escape to the roof. When I got there I saw Blackjack waiting with a concerned face._

_"Everything alright boss?" Blackjack asked._

_"No Blackjack! Nothing is alright! My friends have betrayed me, my mom and Paul are dead, no one defended me at the ceremony!" I snapped with watery eyes. _

_"Hey, I am here for you through thick and thin just like you were there for me. Now hop on and I will take you back to camp." Blackjack replied._

_"Ok." I hopped into the saddle and soon we were flying back to camp. "Also thank you for being there for me. It's nice to know that I still have a few friends."_

-Time Lapse-

_We had just arrived at camp when I hear a commotion at the Amphitheater. I rushed over to see what the commotion was. When I got there I saw everyone cheering and giving wolf whistles to a pair of campers making out on stage. I recognized one as Jake Mirando. The other looked familiar but it couldn't be her._

_I walked on stage towards the couple. "Annabeth?" I said._

_They jumped apart and thats when I realized it was her. Annabeth was cheating on me with Jake. "Percy, its not what you think!" She said to me._

_I exploded, "What the hell is wrong with you! I have done everything for you! I took the sky for you, gave up immortality, fought my way back to you, and jumped into Tartarus just to keep you safe! Does that mean absolutely nothing to you! You know what, don't even answer that question. I am done with you, all of you!" I turned around and walked away from a stunned crowd._

_I walked to my cabin and grabbed a bag. I packed ambrosia, nectar, bandages, some spare clothes, and my stash of drachma's. As I was leaving I grabbed the minotaurs horn and walked to the big house. When I arrived I pulled out the minotaur horn and placed it on the ping pong table, along with a note that said, "Goodbye."_

_I walked out and whistled for my one trusty companion, Blackjack. Once he arrived I explained how we were leaving the camp and never returning. I hopped up into the saddle and we walked out of camp, not wanting to attract extra attention._

_"Don't worry boss I am not gonna leave you." Blackjack said._

_"Percy Jackson. Might I have a word with you?" I heard._

_I spun around and came face to face with a woman. When I looked at her I saw she was wearing a long dress that looked as if it had the galaxies and stars moving across the fabric. I also felt the amount of power that emanated from her, which was more that all the Olympians combined gave off._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_She stepped closer and I was able to see that was a young woman around 25 years old with black hair and eyes that seemed to have a speck of every color in them. "I am Chaos young demigod." Chaos replied._

_I went to bow, but before I could Chaos said, "There is no need for formalities."_

_"Might I ask why you are here Chaos?" I said._

_"I am here because I have been watching you Percy. You have a noble heart and you are a strong leader. I need someone like you for a job." She replied._

_"And what would that job be exactly?"_

_"To become the Commander of my army. In doing so I could give you a new life away from here. One in which you will have a new family and calling."_

_"I will accept on one condition." I said. "Blackjack get to come with."_

_"I would have it no other way Percy. Now lets get out of here." She opened up a portal which seemed to go nowhere. "Oh come on, we gotta take you and Blackjack to your new home."_

_With a smile on my face I stepped into the portal with Blackjack. When we came out the other side we were amazed to find ourselves on a world that was not like ours at all._

_"Welcome Percy Jackson to your home. Or should I call you Alpha." She said. When I looked over I saw that she had a huge smile on her face._

_"What do you mean my name is Alpha?" I asked._

_"I mean that is the name that I gave you when you were born. After all you are my son."_

_I swear my mouth dropped to the floor. "Wait I am your son? How is that possible?"_

_"When you were born I sent you to Earth. I thought it would be good for you to spend time with the humans and to grow up with them. I use my powers to manipulate everyone into believing you were Sally Jackson and Poseidon's son. In order to complete the illusion though I put a lock on all your powers except the water ones. I also took away your wings so that you could blend in."_

_"I have more powers and wings?" I replied. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the Universe. _

_"Yes and I think its time I gave them back to you." Chaos snapped her fingers and I was filled with immense pain. It grew to an almost unbearable point until it disappeared completely. When I looked to my back, I saw my wings. They were a angelic white, but covered in a dark armor._

_"That is void armor, which is indestructible, and extremely lightweight." She said. "Also now that you have the rest of your powers you will have to train with me to make sure you master them." _

_"I don't think that will be a problem... Mom." I replied._

_"Welcome home Alpha."_

_**_Flashback ends**

And thats what happened to me. My name is Alpha, but you might better know me as Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Theres the beginning of the story. Let me know what you think and see you soon with the next update.**

**-Eternalhunter96**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey There! I am about to add some new outside characters. Thought I would give you all a chance to see YOUR character added into the story! Fill this out if you wanna participate.**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Parent (Any Primordial, God, or Titan): **

**Appearance: **

**Powers: **

**Favored Weapon: **

**Extra information: **

**Can't wait to see what you guys will give me to work with!**

**-Eternalhunter96**


End file.
